


The Spice of Life

by Woldy



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bechdel Test Pass, Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, F/F, Kinks, Modern Era, POV Female Character, Strap-Ons, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/pseuds/Woldy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and Morgana experiment with a strap-on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spice of Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a contemporary AU fic and was written for my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) square 'pegging / strap-ons'. This fic is not betaed, and I apologise for any mistakes.

Gwen wouldn't claim to be an expert on Christmas present etiquette, but she thought that gift certificates from family were usually for things like books, or housewares, or clothes. Most people wouldn't give their sister and her girlfriend a gift certificate for a sex shop.

There wasn't any mistaking what kind of item Morgause intended them to buy: the gift certificate was for a shop called _The Art of Loving_ and the logo was a naked woman.

Gwen removed the gift certificate from the card and turned it over, in case there was some hilarious joke on the other side. There wasn't. There wasn't anything else in the envelope either.

"Your sister is very odd," Gwen said, passing the gift certificate and card to Morgana.

Morgana glanced down at it, and an odd expression came over her face.

Long experience had taught Gwen that Morgana wasn't good at admitting her mistakes. Judging by Morgana's shifty expression, this was going to be one of those times.

"Have you been talking to your sister about our sex life?" Gwen asked, with a sense of impending doom.

"No!" Morgana said immediately. "Well, not really. Okay, a bit."

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her it was good," Morgana said defensively. "And I might, maybe, have said that things are sometimes a little...repetitive."

Gwen recoiled, stung, and Morgana grabbed her hand.

"Which isn't bad! We have a fantastic sex! It it works for me; I'm not saying we should change anything--"

"Except that you find it repetitive. Are you bored of having sex with me?"

"No!"

"Then why would you say that to Morgause?"

"I'm not criticizing you, or our sex life," said Morgana, avoiding Gwen's eyes. "I just -- I think it could be better."

"Is there something specific you want us to do?"

"Not any individual thing," Morgana said hesitatingly. "I've got...ideas."

"Did you tell those to your sister, too?"

"Of course not!" Morgana said, looking up. She met Gwen's eyes, and Gwen saw sincerity in her face.

"Were you going to tell me?"

"I wanted to, but there didn't seem to be a good way of bringing it up. It's not exactly breakfast table conversation" Morgana said awkwardly, and Gwen smiled despite herself.

"Well, now we have fifty pounds to spend on sex toys. I suppose you'd better tell me what your ideas are."

"All right," Morgana said, shifting closer on the sofa and entwining her fingers with Gwen's. "How about if we take turns? I'll tell you one of my ideas, and then you tell me one of yours. I suppose my first suggestion is a blindfold."

"That's hardly kinky at all," Gwen replied, without thinking.

"Now I'm _really_ looking forward to hearing yours," said Morgana, and Gwen blushed. "Really, Gwen. I'm not going to laugh."

"Well...I might have thought about getting a harness so we can use a strap-on."

Morgana smiled triumphantly, and kissed her.

"That," Morgana murmured, "was going to be my second suggestion."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shopping for a strap-on turned out to be far less embarrassing than Gwen had feared. The sales assistant guided them to a selection of harnesses, explained how that worked, and they agreed on one made of soft black leather.

Selecting a dildo was a little more complicated, because Morgana vetoed anything flesh-coloured or penis-shaped, and Gwen vetoed anything shaped like an animal. Eventually they chose a medium sized red dildo that the sales assistant assured them was "popular for all kinds of penetration". The total cost was a little more than Morgause's gift certificate, but judging by Morgana's expression it was worth the investment.

The bus ride home was more awkward. They sat side by side with the black _Art of Loving_ bag tucked behind Morgana's legs to avoid scandalising the old man sitting opposite. The sales assistant had helped Morgana fit the harness over her clothes for the purposes of demonstration, and now Gwen couldn't help imagining how it would look on Morgana's naked body. She thought about the leather hugging Morgana's thighs and her gorgeous, rounded arse, and about the red dildo jutting from her pelvis.

Every so often Morgana would shoot her a flirtatious look, and Gwen had to avert her eyes to stop herself blushing. Then she felt pressure against her ankle, and Gwen looked down to see Morgana's leg sliding against it.

Gwen glanced over at the old man, who seemed pre-occupied with his newspaper. Then she placed her hand casually on Morgana's knee and drew it ever-so-slowly up the inside of her thigh. For a moment, Morgana froze. Then Gwen felt Morgana's hand touch her lower back.

A familiar building flashed past the window, and with a start Gwen realised they had missed their stop. She jerked her hand off Morgana's leg, rung the bell for the next bus-stop, and her cheeks were flaming as they got off the bus.

The two blocks walk back to their flat never felt so long, and the moment the door closed Morgana pressed her against the wall, and kissed her.

"I was thinking about you all the way home," Gwen told her, and Morgana smirked against her mouth.

"What were you thinking?"

"How you'd look in the harness," Gwen said, pulling Morgana closer.

"I think we should find out then, don't you?" said Morgana, and kissed her again.

They kissed hard, open-mouthed and greedy, the weight of Morgana's body pressing Gwen against the wall. The small part of Gwen's brain that was still functioning conceded that okay, maybe their sex life _had_ been getting repetitive. Maybe they both needed this.

Morgana's hands were fumbling at the fastener of Gwen's dress, and then the fabric slid over her skin and the dress fell in a pool at her feet.

"I love you," Morgana said, raising a hand to cup Gwen's breast. "I wouldn't get bored of you in a million years."

"Oh god, Morgana," Gwen muttered, tugging at the buttons of Morgana's shirt. She pushed the shirt off Morgana's shoulders, and Morgana stepped back to wriggle out of her jeans. The black plastic bag rustled when Morgana brushed against it.

Morgana bent to pick up the bag, and withdrew the harness from the tissue paper.

"Do you want to, or..."

"I want to see it on you," Gwen said immediately.

"Your wish is my command," Morgana replied, giving her a dirty smile.

Morgana stepped gracefully into the harness, pulled it up over her hips, and fastened the straps. The straps sat snugly on Morgana's hipbones, and Gwen was surprised by how sexy she found the sight of the black leather against Morgana's skin. _That_ was something to remember for future gift purchases.

"Now for my cock," Morgana said, retrieving the dildo from the bag and positioning it in the harness. One moment Morgana's stomach was smooth and pale, criss-crossed by soft, black leather, and the next moment the red dildo jutted from her pubis.

Morgana tightened the straps again, and Gwen watched her wiggle her hips to test it. The harness didn't move, but the red dildo bobbed obscenely.

Morgana looked up at her, and smiled.

"Where do you want me?"

"Do we need some special position for it to work?" Gwen asked.

"If Arthur can manage then it can't be too hard. Of course, his girlfriends probably just lie back think about the inheritance." Morgana said. "Let's just improvise."  
Morgana caught Gwen's hand, interlaced their fingers, and walked backwards in the direction of the sofa. When she reached it, Morgana sat down, and leaned back against the cushions.

"Here?"

"They say variety is the spice of life," Morgana said, tugging at her hand.

Gwen slipped off her knickers, and climbed onto the sofa facing Morgana, settling herself with a knee either side of Morgana's legs. The dildo brushed against Gwen's stomach.

Morgana bent her head to kiss Gwen's breast, pushing aside the lace of her bra, and Gwen gave a happy sigh.

"You're in charge up there," Morgana said, and licked her nipple again. "Let me know if there's anything you want."

"That's...a good start," Gwen said, arching towards Morgana's mouth, and felt Morgana's fingers slide over her clit. "Oh, yes..."

She rocked against Morgana's hand, and the dildo nudged her belly again. Well, Gwen thought, now or never. She grasped the dildo with one hand, put her other hand on Morgana's shoulder for balance, and then slid down onto it.

The dildo felt wider than it had looked in the shop, bigger than the three fingers Morgana usually used inside her, and Gwen took a moment to adjust.

"How does it feel?" Morgana asked.

"Odd..." Gwen said. "Don't stop."

Morgana's fingers resumed their slow stroking over her clit, and Gwen closed her eyes and let her body relax. After a moment, Gwen rocked her hips, and the dildo slid a little further inside her. It seemed slow, incremental, and then Gwen opened her eyes and found she was sitting on Morgana's lap.

Gwen held onto Morgana's shoulder to steady herself, and began to move. It felt surprisingly natural to move back and forth, circle her hips, lift herself higher so that the dildo almost slipped out and then press down so that it slid deep again.

For years Gwen had assumed there was something a bit weird about copying how straight people fucked. Now, she decided this felt _far_ too good to leave to other people.

"You're so beautiful," Morgana said, and her hand cupped Gwen's breast.

Morgana's hands seemed intent on wringing every ounce of pleasure from her: fingers still slipping over Gwen's clit, faster now, and Morgana's thumb teased her nipple.

"Yes," Gwen said, barely even aware of her own words. "Oh yes, please..."

Gwen felt Morgana shift, and then Morgana's hips were rising to meet her, synchronizing with her movements. Morgana thrust, and her fingers never stopped moving over Gwen's clit, rubbing perfect little circles that always reduced Gwen to a quivering wreck.

"Kiss me," Morgana demanded, and Gwen complied, catching her mouth and kissing her hard. Their tongues slid together, and Gwen sank onto the strap-on once more, grinding against Morgana's fingers, and came.

Gwen sagged forwards to lean against Morgana, and Morgana's arms encircled her waist.

"That was amazing," Morgana said.

Gwen turned her face towards Morgana's neck, and kissed it.

"Once I've got my breath back, we can swap places if you like," Gwen suggested, and Morgana's arms tightened around her.

"After seeing how much fun you had, I'm looking forward to it."

Gwen buried her face in Morgana's neck, inhaling the scent of her long, dark hair. In retrospect, she supposed, Morgause's gift was perfect.  



End file.
